User blog:Nyastara/DC - Update Preview
Hello there folks, yesterday TJ09 announced that the following updates will be added within the next '''two' weeks.'' New Information: The previously-announced updates have arrived. Plus TJ has revealed the mysterious fourth skin: http://i170.photobucket.com/albums/u248/Nyastara/DC-Wiki%20-%20random%20stuff/skins-dinocave.jpg And finally, Dino Cave! You saw this skin earlier this year, now it's official. Update Preview: Action Log http://i170.photobucket.com/albums/u248/Nyastara/DC-Wiki%20-%20random%20stuff/actionlog.jpg Now you can keep track of almost all of the activity on your scroll. Forgot what you influenced your egg? Wondering whether or not your egg was incubated? Just check the actions log to find out. Trade UI Updates http://i170.photobucket.com/albums/u248/Nyastara/DC-Wiki%20-%20random%20stuff/tradeui.jpg When viewing a transfer or trade, you'll be able to easily view the egg's or hatchling's lineage and access its info Quick-sorting and filtering http://i170.photobucket.com/albums/u248/Nyastara/DC-Wiki%20-%20random%20stuff/filters.jpg Having hundreds of dragons and trying to find a purple available for fertility can be frustrating. Not anymore; just select the "Available for BSA" filter and only your BSA dragons that are off-cooldown will be shown. Social media buttons (optional) http://i170.photobucket.com/albums/u248/Nyastara/DC-Wiki%20-%20random%20stuff/social-1.jpg http://i170.photobucket.com/albums/u248/Nyastara/DC-Wiki%20-%20random%20stuff/social-2.jpg http://i170.photobucket.com/albums/u248/Nyastara/DC-Wiki%20-%20random%20stuff/social-3.jpg For those of you that use Google Plus, Facebook, or Twitter, now you can share your dragons (or your entire scroll) with your friends in order to get views. Don't use social networks? No need to complain, the buttons can be hidden. Breeding List Updates http://i170.photobucket.com/albums/u248/Nyastara/DC-Wiki%20-%20random%20stuff/rejections.jpg Rather than hiding rejected pairs from breeding lists (A feature introduced a little over a year ago), rejected pairs will drop to the bottom of the breeding list, preventing the mass confusion that occurs when you can't find the dragon you're looking for. In addition, pairs that breed but don't produce eggs will be counted as "successful" for sorting purposes, causing them to move higher on the breeding list. Transfer confirmations. http://i170.photobucket.com/albums/u248/Nyastara/DC-Wiki%20-%20random%20stuff/claimed.jpg No longer will a claimed transfer appear as "There does not appear to be any trade with the provided claim ID." Instead, if the transfer previously existed, the site will tell you. If you visit the page of a transfer you've claimed, the site will display a more personalized message to let you know (and to prevent confusion if someone accidentally refreshes when claiming). Mobile Redesign http://i170.photobucket.com/albums/u248/Nyastara/DC-Wiki%20-%20random%20stuff/mobile-android.jpg http://i170.photobucket.com/albums/u248/Nyastara/DC-Wiki%20-%20random%20stuff/mobile-wp7.jpg Users of Android, IOS, or Windows Phone 7 devices should enjoy a smoother experience with a redesigned interface that aims to provide a near-native experience. In the future, look for a Google Play "app" that will Android users with access to this same mobile site without going through your browser. Summon Scaling http://i170.photobucket.com/albums/u248/Nyastara/DC-Wiki%20-%20random%20stuff/summon.jpg Rather than relying purely on random chance, the likelihood of summoning a Legendary egg now increases with the number of complete sets of the Legendary Trio dragons that you have. If your style of play doesn't allow you to have multiple sets, don't worry; the base chance has been slightly increased as well. Geode Tweaks Geode Dragons can now be bred with other dragons to produce Geode eggs. This greatly opens up the possibilities for obtaining Geode eggs, as well as the options for cool lineages. New Skins http://i170.photobucket.com/albums/u248/Nyastara/DC-Wiki%20-%20random%20stuff/skins-p2light.jpg Four new skins will become available soon as well. The first is a variant of the Portal 2 skin called Portal 2 Light. This skin is TJ09's personal favorite, and the one he has used for several months now. http://i170.photobucket.com/albums/u248/Nyastara/DC-Wiki%20-%20random%20stuff/skins-blackout.jpg The second, Blackout, was first seen during the anti-SOPA Internet Blackout Day. The skin has been refined and is now ready for mass consumption (Unfortunately, it requires a relatively powerful computer for smooth performance). http://i170.photobucket.com/albums/u248/Nyastara/DC-Wiki%20-%20random%20stuff/skins-1960s.jpg The third skin is a re-imagining of the "scroll" metaphor used in the current layout, but set in more modern times. About the fourth skin TJ09 said: Timeframe These updates will arrive within the next two weeks. That's right. Not "this holiday season." Not months down the road. Two weeks. Brace yourselves. (More information will be posted as the release gets closer). Category:Blog posts Category:News Blogs Category:Dragon Cave News